


Pillar Men Vows

by jabberquin



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: ACDC's creepy blood vessels, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, PILLARMEN, Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jabberquin/pseuds/jabberquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ACDC acts upon the consummation of his 'marriage' with Joseph, and suggests Wham does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillar Men Vows

Wham and ACDC had just placed their Wedding Rings of Death into Joseph Joestar’s body.

The weakened human was lying sprawled on the stone floor, shirt torn, alarming streaks of blood visible on his bared torso. To say the least, he was shocked at his predicament.

“Quite literally, these are rings that ensure that only in death do we part,” Wham had said, proudly. The pillar man turned to leave, when ACDC stepped forward.

“Indeed, understand that you are now bound to us. But…. this occasion should be more festive, don’t you agree, Wham?”

“Master ACDC?”

A bold grin stuck on ACDC’s features. “Humans generally make a big deal of their weddings, oh, I know right. It’s a big thing in their short lives. Now this human’s life is bound to mine, and yours. So, as long as he is alive, he is ours.”

Wham listened carefully. “Yes, I understand. And…?”

ACDC laughed heartily. “Ahh, Wham. You may be brilliant, but you’ve yet to learn,” he said as he approached Joseph closely. “Watch. To seal the deal, I shall commence with the consummation of our marriage.”

Joseph recoiled in horror. “W… No! Get the hell away from me!!”

ACDC smirked and knelt down to grip Joseph’s chin. He stared sharply into Joseph’s greens. “I just learned that in most your human cultures, this is considered a right. You cannot object, human. I will take what is mine. Oh, and don’t think you can get out of this with another one of your poor plans. This is but the price you must pay for the chance to keep your life.”

Fear was there, this time for real. He may have ensured a way to stay alive for longer, but this… Joseph tried to shove the pillar man away, just to find his arms wouldn’t budge. Strange, horrifying red and thin tendrils held his limbs in place. His arms were pinned, as were his legs, he couldn’t tell by how many. He just noticed their touch was hot against his skin. Were they… coming from ACDC…? It was hard to analyze this strange ability when strength left him and fear crept up his tainted throat.

Wham stood by the side and watched wordlessly, unsure about the situation. ACDC tore a piece off Joseph’s already shredded shirt and inspected it, with mild curiosity. Then he discarded it without a thought.

“Let me tell you a little something about us, human,” he carried on. Joseph gasped as ACDC easily tore up his pants with his fingers. “Being at a significantly higher evolutionary level, we pillar men do not require to reproduce as often as you animals do. It is not necessary. However, copulation is not foreign to us.”

A sharp snap. That was the band of Joseph’s underpants. “You would agree, then, that after spending thousands of years in stone, even someone like me would want some action, right?!” ACDC said with delight. “In fact, this is exactly why I’m in on this…”

Joseph’s clothing had been entirely torn off. Only a few, sad bits of textile as well as his sweat and blood covered his naked body. His chest heaved heavily as he warily watched ACDC’s looming figure above him.

“Hmm,” ACDC said with an appreciative smile, taking his time in gazing at Joseph’s physique. Then, he stood. “Let’s have a better look at you. This is a special moment after all.”

Joseph felt the strange tendrils wrap tightly around his limbs. He gave a gasp when he was lifted off the ground and into an upright position, his arms held high above this head. Now, he was able to see from where those things were coming from…. a new wave of nausea washed over him when he realized they were growing out like weeds from underneath ACDC’s finger- and toenails. They were his blood vessels.

Hung up and displayed like a piece of meat, Joseph felt extremely exposed. He didn’t like the dark leer the pillar man wore one bit.

“Your entire body is larger than what is average for your kind. That’s good,” ACDC said, turning Joseph to the side in mid-air in observation. “You should be able to handle this. I’d be disappointed otherwise…”

“Let me go, you fucking freak!!” Joseph spat. ACDC just gave another laugh.

“I can hear your fear…. Jojo, was it? Do not worry. No reason this can’t be an enjoyable experience for the both of us.”

ACDC pulled out a knife and with a smirk, stabbed himself. In the neck, the chest, his sides, his thighs.

“W… what the hell,” Joseph croaked, then saw how more blood vessels emerged from the fresh wounds.

ACDC dropped the knife and struck a flashy pose as the tendrils snaked themselves around Joseph.

“I know how your bodies work, human. It can be… quite thrilling, to see how they can be controlled. As such, consider yourself being prepared, my bride.”

“Ah!” Joseph gasped when his legs were forced apart and he was held in a more horizontal position. He gave a shudder when the vessels crawled all over his body, the hot trail they left against his skin leaving a strange, tingling sensation. Some ends of the veins were caressing his neck. Two thick ones stretched tightly across his chest, pulsing hotly with his nipples pinched between them. Others wrapped around his thighs, keeping them firmly apart.

A concentrated mass of ACDC’s tendrils were busy between Joseph’s legs. Desperately, Joseph tried to distract his thoughts, but he couldn’t stop his body from reacting. They were tickling the entrance to his rear, massaging the sensitive spot beneath his sac, and Joseph gave a hiss when something hot - but not too hot - dripped on his balls. He didn’t see it was ACDC’s blood, but he was getting harder with each passing moment. The vessels curled around his dick pulsed strongly and were effectively simulating. Despite himself, Joseph gave a strangled moan.

“Ohh…. nn…. “

“It feels nice, doesn’t it,” ACDC said, with an eerie gentleness. He struck another pose, gave his hips a thrusting shake as if they bore promise. “Ah, how easy you are…. It’s kind of cute.”

“F… fuck you…”

Wham was still there. He was leaning against a wall, arms crossed, watching from the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes when Joseph gave a particularly sensual cry.

“Ahhgghnn!”

One tendril had pushed into his ass. Three more followed. They stretched him, and Joseph long stopped wondering how those flimsy looking things could bear so much strength, let alone enough to lift his bulk. They curled inside him, and pressed a spot that made Joseph tense up his entire body. “Oh!”

He gasped and curled his toes. He had never felt that sensation before. He was already light-headed from the previous loss of blood, any rational thought now be damned. He felt his hips quiver on their own, eager for more contact.

“Your body is ready. So is mine,” ACDC said and undid the cloth wrapped around his hips to reveal a particularly large erection. “Feast your eyes,” he said proudly, displaying it a tug.

He had his vessels pull Joseph close to him. They pinned his beefy arms behind his back, his legs were stretched high, feet dangling nearly above his head. Joseph’s face was flushed in arousal and even more intense shame – his eyes burned with hatred and unshed tears.

“I… WILL kill you…”

“Now’s not the time, my sweet,” ACDC cooed and gently grazed his fingernails along the inside of Joseph’s thigh. Joseph’s squeezed his eyes shut and trembled. “Nnhh….”

“Oh right, you usually kiss, first thing, when being wed?”

ACDC grabbed Joseph’s hair and pulled his head back, exposing the neck. The pillar man stretched out his tongue and ran it along Joseph’s throat. He placed a firm kiss on the spot where he placed the ring.

“Right here…. I can almost feel it,” he murmured against hot skin. “It’s telling me you’re mine. Heh, my nose ring agrees.” Said ring rubbed against Joseph’s Adam’s apple.

“It wants to touch its companion… but let’s carry on, shall we?”

“Stop—!”

The tendrils that were in Joseph’s ass slipped out, leaving a generous amount of ACDC’s blood clot behind, unbeknownst to Joseph. ACDC held the young man close and positioned himself - then, he pushed in.

Joseph’s cry echoed.

“Ahhh, yess, it’s been so long!” ACDC sang. He held Joseph’s hips tightly and slowly rocked against him, the clotted blood offering moderate lubrication.

ACDC was breathing closely, Joseph couldn’t bear to look at him. The intruding cock felt way different than the veins. His body was aroused, the demigod made it so, it was like a curse. His mind was fully rejecting and nausea washed over him again. To him, his every fiber was alienating.

“S-stop,” he choked.

“Hmph.”

The external veins held Joseph firmly, and the pillar man released his hands on him. He stretched his arms above him and struck a lewd, all too comfortable looking pose, all while fucking Joseph in midair. The tendrils had a good grip on Joseph and moved him with ACDC’s rhythm. Quickly, pleasure crawled back inside Joseph, his mind getting more blank by the second.

“Ah, ahh, nnh…” he gasped, a vein still curled around his own erection, stimulating it.

ACDC sank to his knees, taking Joseph with him. The pillar man leaned back, supporting himself with one hand on the ground. He had Joseph sit on him, a position which allowed him a full view of the exposed man. He continued to fuck him that way.

“Ohh, you like that, don’t you? Ohhh…” He twisted his hips upwards. “For sure… humans look more favorable, like this…”

An orgasm was building in Joseph, he had no power to even try to hold it back. He threw his head back and tensed. Mouth hanging open and with a strangled cry, he came hard.

ACDC chuckled, still screwing him from below. “That wasn’t so bad, was it? Jojo…”

The display made ACDC’s thrusts more enthusiastic. Joseph panted, tired and spent, he was kept being bounced up and down on his captor.

“Ahh… you should know, that we of the pillar race… have a much higher endurance…. than you puny humans. Don’t think this will be over too soon…..”

ACDC ceased in his motions for a moment to change position. He turned Joseph around and pushed him face first to the ground, his ass high and readily accessible. ACDC crawled over him and continued where he left off, fucking Joseph with sweeping movements.

Soon, Joseph was hard again. And again, he came. The only thing that changed for ACDC is that his thrusts became more erratic and forceful. The pillar man stopped talking, he grunted, seemed fully concentrated from what Joseph could tell.

By the time Joseph had his third climax he was pinned down on his side and didn’t know how his body felt anymore. He was tired - so tired - and getting fucked for so long was making him dizzy. He couldn’t even tell whether ACDC was moving even stronger than before, but he did suspect his skin was deep red by now from the ceaseless slapping. A numbness spread from his hips, it was bound to be so painful if this was ever over.

Finally, with a bestial howl, ACDC finished.

He held the position for another moment, panting deeply. Then leaned down to press another kiss, this time against Joseph’s unprotesting temple. He stood and left the beaten young man where he was, redressed himself.

“Wham,” ACDC started, then cleared his throat. He sounded raspy. “I got a little over excited, but I feel much calmer than before now. Go ahead. It’s your turn.”

Wham had been watching the entire time. He was aroused himself, though you had trouble telling just by looking at him. As a pillar man, he could manipulate his body in such a way that you couldn’t see any signs of an erection. Yet, his gaze was dark with lust.

Wham wordlessly stared at Joseph, but didn’t move.

“What’s the matter, Wham? Don’t tell me you’re saving yourself for marriage, because…. this certainly is it,” ACDC laughed.

Wham was aroused – extremely so. He wanted to go over to Joseph and fuck him into the dirt just like his master did. He could, he was of the superior race that could take anything they wanted, and there was little reason he shouldn’t. And yet…

Wham shook his head. “I will pass, Master ACDC. I’d rather he rests for now.”

From the corner of his eye and barely conscious, Joseph stared back up at him. With a gentle movement, Wham stretched out his hand. Joseph’s shallow breathing turned to weak gasps, and he fell unconscious.

“Oh, did you just thin out the air around him, Wham? That’s not very good for humans, you know. Such weak creatures, really.”

“And yet, he managed to touch me in battle.” Wham slowly lowered his hand, then turned to leave. “Jojo… the only thing I want from you is a good, and fair fight. Do not disappoint me.”

“You really have such a one-track mind,” ACDC said, not unkindly.

The two ancient beings left the scene. Joseph lay behind, naked and covered in bruises, blood and other bodily fluids. For now, his slumber seemed peaceful, far from the horror he will face when he wakes.

 

// Epilogue:

Wham couldn’t get Joseph off his mind. The way he looked when ACDC had his way with him… and this was his worthy opponent. Wham stared blankly at the Mediterranean Sea under the starry sky, feeling the aching heat from his loins against the cool wind.

A colorful flash of light behind him, an imposing presence in the air.

“Master Cars,” Wham said as he spun around and sunk respectfully to his knee.

Cars smiled fondly at his retainer. “I heard what happened earlier. That was very honorable of you, Wham.”

“Master Cars…”

“To think you would hold back in favor of your duel. Your heart is that of a warrior, quite purely so. This is why I like you…”

Wham’s cheeks started to heat up.

Cars stepped close to him. “But, you have no reason to hold back with an ally, or would you…?” Cars gently stroked Wham’s cheek.

“N.. no, of course not, Master Cars.”

“Rise, Wham. Kiss me. It’s been too long for the both of us, as well.”


End file.
